the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 Aug 2017
02:08:55 CHAT AsmodeusBane: /me gags 02:09:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Stop 02:09:01 CHAT DB511611: "Who am I killing"? 02:09:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Pls 02:09:19 CHAT AsmodeusBane: its apart of my meat is gross wikia 02:09:35 CHAT DB511611: Theres being vegetarian 02:09:41 CHAT AsmodeusBane: ?? 02:09:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You have a wikia dedicated to why meat sucks? Why? 02:09:51 CHAT DB511611: Then theres being a vegetarian who won't stop saying they hate meat 02:10:00 CHAT DB511611: Are you even vegetarian 02:10:02 CHAT AsmodeusBane: are you saying being a vegetarian is wrong 02:10:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No 02:10:09 CHAT DB511611: Im not 02:10:11 CHAT AsmodeusBane: whats wrong with thta 02:10:12 CHAT DB511611: Its fine 02:10:22 CHAT DB511611: But you don't need to scream that you hate meat every second 02:10:23 CHAT AsmodeusBane: i just don't like meat 02:10:25 CHAT DB511611: We get it 02:10:31 CHAT DB511611: We understand that 02:10:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: We are just saying, why do you have to announce to the world thst meat is gross? 02:10:36 CHAT DB511611: You have made it extremely clear 02:10:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No one really cares tbh 02:10:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Just sayin 02:10:47 CHAT AsmodeusBane: and I don't do it every second 02:10:57 CHAT DB511611: In your opinion, meat is gross 02:10:59 CHAT DB511611: We get it 02:11:04 CHAT DB511611: People can disagree 02:11:11 CHAT DB511611: You don't need to announce it 02:11:26 CHAT AsmodeusBane: But I wanna 02:11:39 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay, i'm leaving soon for the night. 02:11:45 CHAT AsmodeusBane: /me screams I'm a vegetarian 02:11:48 CHAT South Ferry: bYou want to? Too bad. Say it again, get a HORRIFIC PUNISHED. 02:11:53 CHAT South Ferry: bFUCK, PUNISHMENT. 02:11:58 CHAT South Ferry: bFAREWELL, MCR 02:12:05 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Yayyyyy 02:12:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No 02:12:28 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 02:12:32 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 02:12:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:12:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 37 messages logged. 02:12:44 CHAT DB511611: MCR stop being mean �� 02:12:52 CHAT AsmodeusBane: I just had an awesome Idea 02:13:03 CHAT AsmodeusBane: mwhahahahahaha 02:13:05 CHAT South Ferry: c="red"bOh, really? What is it? 02:13:16 CHAT AsmodeusBane: something.... 02:13:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ~ Wadanohara la bruja de mar has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 9:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Nice name. CHAT 9:12 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT lmao CHAT 9:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Lol. 02:13:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I made Senpai laugh. (love) 02:13:59 CHAT South Ferry: bbigCute. 02:14:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I wish I could make my senpai laugh.... 02:14:13 CHAT South Ferry: So, Speedit is your Senpai. 02:14:15 CHAT South Ferry: First, 02:14:18 CHAT South Ferry: You will make him laugh. 02:14:23 CHAT DB511611: Why are we using the word senpai, we aren't even japanese 02:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cuz what else we gonna say?! 02:14:36 CHAT DB511611: Goddamn big weeaboos /big 02:14:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Then? 02:14:49 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:15:22 CHAT South Ferry: So, bbigKorra, MCR, are weeaboos. 02:15:26 CHAT DB511611: big use an english word /big 02:15:39 CHAT South Ferry: bbigOh, really? 02:15:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am not a weeaboo. 02:15:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Whatever the fuck that is. 02:15:49 CHAT DB511611: Yes you are 02:15:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Then we will go to the magical land of britain and i will make him wear a flowercrown 02:15:58 CHAT DB511611: Undoubtedly 02:16:07 CHAT South Ferry: Nah, Korra isnt really a weeabo, he is more of a 37 percent weeabo 02:16:18 CHAT DB511611: Korra is like 43% 02:16:37 CHAT DB511611: And Mess is 98% 02:16:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm like -8.5% 02:16:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How am I a weeabo? 02:17:00 CHAT South Ferry: Korra is more of a Pure Aryan-Weeabo 02:17:00 CHAT DB511611: Nobody asked 02:17:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I am not a weeabo 02:17:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't watch anime and etc. 02:17:12 CHAT DB511611: Oh sorry Mess 02:17:18 CHAT DB511611: I mean, "otaku" 02:17:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf is a Pure Aryan-Weeabo?? 02:17:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I just say anime phrases a lot, i dont really like anime, its good but not great 02:17:43 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: But I am 32% furry 02:17:57 CHAT South Ferry: Mess is of course an Otaku 02:17:59 CHAT South Ferry: Korra aswell 02:18:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'm actually a furry myself 02:18:06 CHAT South Ferry: Both are 100 percent otaku. 02:18:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I dont have a fursuit but i am a furry 02:18:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Otaku is???? 02:18:22 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Same 02:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: Otaku is defined as a simple obsession with anime and japanese words, but still liking your own culture. 02:18:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't watch anime. 02:18:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So how am I obsessed??? 02:19:01 CHAT South Ferry: It is bMessenger. 02:19:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Leaving in 5 minutes 02:19:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nvm i gotta go now 02:19:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I AM NOT A WEEABO 02:19:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: \o see ya 02:19:25 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell, 02:19:27 CHAT South Ferry: MCR. 02:19:29 CHAT South Ferry: You aren't, Messie 02:19:32 CHAT South Ferry: You are Otaku :) 02:19:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Name one japenese thing I am obsessed with? small Other than the hot girls. 02:19:54 CHAT South Ferry: Nah man, you aint otaku 02:20:00 CHAT South Ferry: And my definiton of otaku was incorrect, 02:20:03 CHAT South Ferry: I have the true definition right here. 02:20:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and I am not that 02:20:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i 02:20:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: am 02:20:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: me 02:20:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello, me. o/ 02:20:29 CHAT South Ferry: So, 02:20:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 02:20:31 CHAT South Ferry: You ARE me. 02:20:41 CHAT South Ferry: Let us discuss; 02:20:41 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:20:47 CHAT South Ferry: The Pythagorean Therom. 02:20:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can someone link Lightshot? I need to re-download it. 02:21:11 CHAT South Ferry: https://prnt.sc/ 02:21:20 CHAT DB511611: Mess 02:21:22 CHAT DB511611: You are an otaku 02:21:55 CHAT South Ferry: My definition of Otaku was incorrect. 02:21:55 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:01 CHAT South Ferry: Search for the true defitninion, 02:22:07 CHAT South Ferry: And you will find the btruth. 02:22:09 CHAT South Ferry: Search for the btruth. 02:22:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: DB I AM NOT 02:22:34 CHAT South Ferry: You don't have the true definition Messie. 02:22:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger is an b Murphian. 02:22:38 CHAT South Ferry: Mine was false. 02:23:16 CHAT DB511611: You are, Mess 02:23:24 CHAT DB511611: You can't deny it 02:23:42 CHAT South Ferry: Find the btruth, for it is write in front of you. 02:23:50 CHAT South Ferry: bFuck man, really? "Write" Fuck man 02:23:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I AM NOT 02:23:58 CHAT South Ferry: bFuckin right, i mea 02:24:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck the b truth. 02:24:03 CHAT South Ferry: So, 02:24:09 CHAT DB511611: Ok sure you aren't 02:24:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: o·ta·ku. CHAT . CHAT CHAT ōˈtäko͞o CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT NOUN CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT (in Japan) a young person who is obsessed with computers or particular aspects of popular culture to the detriment of their social skills. 02:24:10 CHAT DB511611: Sure sure sure 02:24:11 CHAT DB511611: Thats fine 02:24:15 CHAT DB511611: No worries 02:24:21 CHAT South Ferry: bFind the truth. 02:24:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice spam. 02:24:23 CHAT South Ferry: bIt is right in front of you. 02:24:28 CHAT South Ferry: bAlso, so, Mess spammed. 02:25:10 CHAT DB511611: b Sad. /b 02:25:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 02:25:30 CHAT South Ferry: bBut there was no reason to kick, yes 02:25:34 CHAT South Ferry: bMessenger will be kicked for spam. 02:29:07 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:29:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Fuck off :/ 02:29:59 CHAT South Ferry: Don't be rude Julie :/ 02:30:22 CHAT DB511611: �� did Mess say an insult?? 02:30:28 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed :/ 02:31:10 CHAT DB511611: Oh wow I am i shocked /i �� 02:31:22 CHAT South Ferry: Sad! 02:33:02 CHAT DB511611: Truly b baffled /b �� 02:35:36 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:35:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Here we go. 02:35:46 CHAT DB511611: Why was I kicked 02:35:59 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:37:31 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor DB, innocent man -- great guy -- kicked for no reason 03:06:19 CHAT South Ferry: Like mike? 03:06:19 CHAT South Ferry: :) 03:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, South. 03:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Logan will never be forgiven. 03:06:19 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe it is for the best. 03:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He hurt Belle real bad just so he could get back at me. 03:06:19 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 03:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He can go fall off the planet. 03:06:19 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 03:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 03:06:20 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 03:06:38 CHAT South Ferry: !log 03:06:39 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 03:06:44 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 03:09:40 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:10:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So 03:10:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South uses 03:10:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AWB 03:10:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: and 03:10:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rick 03:10:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: USES 03:10:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JWB?! 03:11:42 CHAT South Ferry: Correct 03:12:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 03:12:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the 03:12:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TIME 03:12:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: of TTWP on 03:12:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM 03:12:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: has ended?!?!?!? 03:12:29 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe 03:12:33 CHAT South Ferry: It was destined to happen. 03:12:38 CHAT South Ferry: User:South Ferry1 farewell. 03:12:41 CHAT South Ferry: Embarrasing -- 03:12:45 CHAT South Ferry: A globalled account on your IP. 03:12:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 03:13:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well 03:13:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it may not be forever 03:13:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was for impersonation. 03:13:29 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic2 03:13:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which means 03:13:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: they will not take off the global ban. 03:13:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it was a joke 03:14:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Chase didn't get globaled for it and he impersontined 3 users 03:14:16 CHAT South Ferry: Let's report those then :) 03:14:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase wasn't reported. 03:14:20 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, 03:14:21 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:14:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he was 03:14:25 CHAT South Ferry: I'll get the accounts and report 03:14:25 CHAT South Ferry: :) 03:14:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Logan.wood2 CHAT why don't u ge korra talk to me on your phone CHAT get CHAT i do want to get rid of the past CHAT 10:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven CHAT he doesn't want to forgive you you hurt him and blle alot CHAT belle* CHAT 10:13 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT i know but i am forgiving him from what i did CHAT but if that is what he wants he can stay that way 03:15:02 CHAT South Ferry: oh, we copy pasting pms now? 03:15:03 CHAT South Ferry: sure. 03:15:04 CHAT South Ferry: South Ferry CHAT the wiki is fine. CHAT korra is contributing. CHAT 11:07 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT really CHAT 11:08 CHAT South Ferry CHAT he's helping. CHAT 11:08 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT that is good CHAT but i know korra hates me CHAT 11:10 CHAT South Ferry CHAT ye CHAT 11:10 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT still CHAT i am leaving the past behind me CHAT 11:11 CHAT South Ferry 03:15:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >i know but i am forgiving him from what i did 03:15:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can't forgive yourself for someone else. 03:15:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like wtf? 03:15:31 CHAT South Ferry: tell him that 03:15:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats like saying since mendes is Mendes2 he is impersoning Mendes without the 2 03:15:39 CHAT South Ferry: Alright, 03:15:41 CHAT South Ferry: gimme the accounts 03:15:44 CHAT South Ferry: ill report them 03:15:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 03:15:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, 03:16:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you know for a fact that TTWP was impersonating South. 03:16:05 CHAT South Ferry: So, bc="red"Mess will NOT follow the laws of FANDOM? 03:16:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes's name doesn't apply. 03:16:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP willingly broke TOU and got gblocked. 03:16:22 CHAT South Ferry: bc="red"I'll make sure all of the accounts impersonated are REPORTED. 03:16:26 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: so? Brave meant it as a joke 03:16:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He is now globalled. 03:16:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's out of our hands. 03:16:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he didn't know his 'friend' was going to get him globalled 03:16:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he would have disabled it if we asked 03:16:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What happens next between him and FANDOM. 03:17:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, he wouldn't have. 03:17:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We all know he wouldn't have. 03:17:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes he would have 03:17:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, he wouldn't have. 03:17:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes he would have 03:17:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He'd thrown a fit and do the he's leaving forever guilt trip. 03:17:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 03:17:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ye. 03:17:39 CHAT South Ferry: Ye. 03:17:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: God damn!!! 03:17:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why didn't FANDOM answer my 3 emails?!?!?!? 03:17:58 CHAT South Ferry: SO, 03:18:05 CHAT South Ferry: they answer mine!!!!! 03:18:11 CHAT South Ferry: In less than a day!! 03:18:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SO, 03:18:15 CHAT South Ferry: But you do not get it! 03:18:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What?! 03:18:40 CHAT South Ferry: You do not get a response! 03:18:41 CHAT South Ferry: Sad! 03:19:00 CHAT South Ferry: I'll report all other impersonation accounts! Keep fandom safe!! 03:20:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stop 03:21:15 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:26 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:37 CHAT DB511611: Wot dis 03:23:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South broke 0 rules. 03:23:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase will not get globalled. 03:23:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no he is trying to report Chase and get him globalled 03:23:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Impersonation accounts only get disabled. 03:23:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the fact that account was gblocked shows he had another gblock. 03:23:47 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 03:23:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: actually no 03:23:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually yes. 03:24:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Hedgehogs!!!!!!! 03:24:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brave himself said he was a troll. 03:24:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: which account 03:24:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: when was it globalled? 03:24:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, stop going crazy over your friend getting globalled. 03:24:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: how much do you know? 03:24:24 CHAT AsmodeusBane: teacup pigs!!!!!!!! 03:24:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is not South's fault. 03:24:35 CHAT AsmodeusBane: unicorns!!!!!! 03:24:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you are ignoring what i said 03:25:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stfu 03:25:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "reporting someone" isn't a kick worthy reason. 03:25:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can tell him to stop. 03:25:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But no rules are broken. 03:25:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i did 03:25:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 3 times 03:25:54 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Someone has the power?? 03:26:01 CHAT AsmodeusBane: what power?? 03:26:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Asmo, stop being random. 03:26:17 CHAT AsmodeusBane: im not 03:26:24 CHAT AsmodeusBane: im trying to follow 03:26:31 CHAT DB511611: Do you think you could like 03:26:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Logan.wood2 CHAT i want to start over with everything but since it is korra's choice to not connect with me again i do want to start again with korra CHAT but it is going to be the impossible 03:26:36 CHAT DB511611: Take this argument to a PM 03:26:39 CHAT DB511611: Or something 03:26:59 CHAT AsmodeusBane: TheKorraFanatic: Someone is abusing her power. 03:27:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Asmo, leave it. 03:27:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everyone has moved past that. 03:27:20 CHAT AsmodeusBane: ok 03:27:42 CHAT AsmodeusBane: what are 03:28:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Logan.wood2 CHAT i want to start over with everything but since it is korra's choice to not connect with me again i do want to start again with korra CHAT but it is going to be the impossible CHAT can u get him to talk to me on your phone/account please CHAT 10:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven CHAT um no? CHAT 10:27 CHAT Logan.wood2 CHAT ok CHAT all good CHAT but when u leave just tell korra i said hi 03:28:33 CHAT AsmodeusBane: what happened to that thing that told you when other peeple were typing? 03:28:44 CHAT South Ferry: It was deleted, 03:28:49 CHAT South Ferry: Because IsTyping is horrible 03:28:50 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:28:51 CHAT AsmodeusBane: ok 03:29:33 CHAT AsmodeusBane: /me sighs whistfully 03:29:40 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 03:30:33 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Has anyone got any fandom jokes?? 03:30:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM jokes???? 03:31:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeah 03:31:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Jr Mime 03:31:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: like.... 03:31:05 CHAT NeoBranwen711: (Mario) 03:31:10 CHAT AsmodeusBane: lol 03:31:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ohhhhhh 03:31:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he roasted Mime 03:31:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 03:31:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 03:31:23 CHAT AsmodeusBane: i get it u thin Jr Mime is a joke 03:31:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XD 03:32:01 CHAT AsmodeusBane: shadowhunters.. 03:32:17 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:32:35 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:33:19 CHAT AsmodeusBane: alec:um hi I've lost my friend clary can I please make an announcement. microphone man:yeah sure. Alec:good bye you little shit 03:34:08 CHAT AsmodeusBane: clary: I know we don't always see eye to eye on things. Alec:that's cause your too short. 03:34:28 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 03:34:35 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Shadowhunters 03:34:59 CHAT AsmodeusBane: can we all start a shipping war 03:36:02 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Name as many cannon and non cannon ships as you can 03:36:22 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 03:36:52 CHAT AsmodeusBane: clace,malec,sizzy,raphabelle,cluke,samille,raphille, 03:37:23 CHAT AsmodeusBane: jemma,wessa,wem,jessa,natessmine... 03:38:51 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Your on the cannon ground I'm up in crack ship space let's start shipping war don't care if I get hate don't like my pairings well then you can hit the bricks this is my OTP I'll go down with this ship I ship it!!!! 03:39:01 CHAT South Ferry: the fuck 03:39:03 CHAT South Ferry: ??????????? 03:39:17 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, I ship it. 03:39:21 CHAT South Ferry: An interesting meme. 03:39:38 CHAT AsmodeusBane: very 03:41:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: https://youtu.be/zseKwMNAM54 03:41:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: hng 03:42:22 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:42:25 CHAT AsmodeusBane: she doesn't know the half in my wallet i keep a photograph I've made my decision for you baby girl i changed religion cause anyways i see heaven girl i think about yo 24/7 before the story ends I wanna know can we be more than friends, i put my hands up in the air and try to act like I don't care cause tonite I'm all alone because now I'm in the friend zone I'm in the friend zone now I'm in the friend zone 03:42:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop. 03:42:49 CHAT AsmodeusBane: but it's so catchy 03:43:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: /me hums quietly 03:43:38 QUIT DB511611 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:20 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:44:46 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:53 CHAT DB511611: you know what else is catchy 03:45:17 QUIT NeoBranwen711 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:45:43 CHAT DB511611: aids 03:45:46 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 03:46:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 03:46:31 CHAT DB511611: I've already been kicked 03:46:32 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Ew. 03:46:34 CHAT DB511611: Theres no need 03:46:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was already kicked, indeed. 03:46:51 CHAT AsmodeusBane: That's gros DB 03:47:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Asmo, mov on. 03:47:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Move* 03:47:07 CHAT AsmodeusBane: ok 03:47:47 CHAT AsmodeusBane: random question here is west heater a real person or a computer virus 03:47:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a real person. 03:48:00 CHAT DB511611: Hes a spooky campfire myty 03:48:03 CHAT DB511611: *myth 03:48:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: oh ok 03:48:36 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:48:49 CHAT AsmodeusBane: whats the subject now 03:49:39 CHAT AsmodeusBane: When Alec thought Magnus was healing him... Alec:its him it's Dr. Sexy 03:49:57 CHAT DB511611: What are you doing 03:50:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: nothing.... 03:50:58 CHAT DB511611: b mamma mia I spot an /b big b ellipses /b /big 03:51:20 CHAT AsmodeusBane: I'm going to that mama Mia show this december 03:52:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: WAIT 03:52:43 CHAT AsmodeusBane: What?? 03:52:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: how did you hea about West Heater? 03:52:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hear* 03:52:52 CHAT AsmodeusBane: cause 03:53:11 CHAT AsmodeusBane: i know stuff an i watch people discussing things 03:53:18 CHAT DB511611: What can you tell me about the reapers 03:53:29 CHAT AsmodeusBane: reapers?? 03:54:09 CHAT AsmodeusBane: if this is a west heater question i pass i only here peeple talk about he is a troll like me 03:55:24 CHAT DB511611: What flavour of beef jerky should I get 03:55:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:55:51 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Gross 03:55:57 CHAT AsmodeusBane: /me gags 03:57:10 CHAT AsmodeusBane: /me pukes 03:57:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop. 03:57:30 CHAT DB511611: I just wanted some beef jerky 03:57:34 CHAT DB511611: Goddamn 03:57:49 CHAT AsmodeusBane: all I'm saying is gross 03:58:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I said stop. 03:58:13 CHAT AsmodeusBane: and plus beef jerky is road kill 03:58:46 QUIT Alduin, Eater of Worlds has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:00:37 CHAT DB511611: I get it 04:00:38 CHAT AsmodeusBane: And usually you would have left the chat about half an hour ago korra i observe people and their habits 04:00:40 CHAT DB511611: You hate meat 04:00:52 CHAT DB511611: Doesn't mean you have to RP vomit whenever someone thinks about even mentioning meat 04:01:16 CHAT AsmodeusBane: well I'm just saying the thought of it makes me gag���� 04:01:28 CHAT DB511611: I fucking get it 04:01:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Move on. 04:01:39 CHAT DB511611: You've made that extremely clear 04:01:45 CHAT AsmodeusBane: I know 04:01:55 CHAT AsmodeusBane: an I wanna make it crystal 04:03:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm going to bed now, Good night. o/ 04:03:35 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 04:04:23 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Note: Subject has changed routine of when going to sleep 04:04:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ?? 04:04:50 CHAT AsmodeusBane: nothing... 04:04:57 CHAT AsmodeusBane: go to sleep... 04:05:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Night..... o/ 04:05:37 CHAT AsmodeusBane: note: subject doesn't react to JTK quote 04:05:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Note: I'm not a subject. 04:06:28 CHAT AsmodeusBane: note: yes u r everyone is 04:06:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Note: No. 04:06:52 CHAT AsmodeusBane: notes: subject doesn't like being called subject 04:07:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Note: Stop it. 04:07:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 04:07:32 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Note: aren't you supposed to be sleeping 04:07:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Note: Yes. 04:08:13 CHAT AsmodeusBane: note: JTK says go to sleep... 04:08:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Note: I know. 04:08:35 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:09:04 CHAT AsmodeusBane: note:subject appears to have powers which he is able to chat on TDL while he is sleeping 04:09:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Note: Literally what? 04:10:21 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:11:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 04:13:17 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 04:14:32 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:15:38 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 14:01:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 14:01:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 14:01:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: happy!! 14:01:16 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 14:01:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 14:01:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:01:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 14:05:40 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:05:49 CHAT Mendes2: o/ 14:05:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 14:06:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 14:10:31 CHAT Mendes2: korra, I got a chi for that thing 14:10:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A what? 14:11:07 CHAT Mendes2: a 14:11:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: chi??? 14:11:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: What's that? 14:11:25 CHAT Mendes2: community highlight with no comments (y) 14:11:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 14:11:52 CHAT Mendes2: it says it's on recentchanges 14:12:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 14:12:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First, 14:12:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you will get even more edits at CC> 14:12:53 CHAT Mendes2: eventually 14:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 14:14:12 CHAT Mendes2: it takes time 14:15:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interesting. 14:17:03 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 14:18:46 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:19:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 14:20:43 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:20:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Team Demon Light needs a better name that sucks 14:22:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not really. 14:22:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: why would anyone name their team after the bad guy 14:23:44 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:23:51 CHAT Stanjeff123: Hi 14:24:00 CHAT Mendes2: okay, wtf korra lol 14:24:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 14:24:41 CHAT Stanjeff123: I would name name my team after a bad guy 14:24:59 CHAT Stanjeff123: for some reason i'm more attracted to the bad guys than the good guys 14:25:12 CHAT Mendes2: . TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs) (Created page with "Nice blog, Mendes!! It's really informative.") lol 14:25:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 14:25:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 14:26:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Stan everyone loves the bad guys more lol 14:26:49 CHAT Stanjeff123: when Suicuide Squad finally a villain movie than the good guys movies 14:28:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: isn't that a creepypasta 14:28:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: KORRA 14:28:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ?? 14:28:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: when is that jeff the killer movie coming out!! 14:29:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. 14:29:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone wanna know what I didi? 14:29:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *did* 14:29:46 CHAT Stanjeff123: ITS is a better creepypasta movie 14:30:06 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:30:17 CHAT Stanjeff123: the killer clown movie where kids die if they make eye contact with the killer clown 14:30:27 CHAT Jamesb1: we have highlights? 14:30:33 CHAT Mendes2: we have? 14:30:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just created them. :P 14:30:41 CHAT Mendes2: ew 14:30:42 CHAT Jamesb1: :o 14:31:01 CHAT Jamesb1: couldnt you use a different image 14:31:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like? 14:31:38 CHAT Jamesb1: idk 14:31:39 CHAT Jamesb1: and call them "demons favorite" 14:31:51 CHAT Jamesb1: instead of highlights 14:31:53 CHAT Jamesb1: thats all, bye o/ 14:31:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 14:32:08 QUIT Stanjeff123 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:32:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 14:33:34 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:33:46 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:34:00 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 14:37:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Chat 14:37:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Is 14:37:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dead!? 14:37:50 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:37:51 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 14:38:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YES 14:38:46 CHAT Stanjeff123: I gonna watch the movie ITs 14:40:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and he is broken again 14:41:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: So 14:41:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Chat 14:41:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Is 14:41:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dead!? 14:41:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YES 14:41:51 CHAT Stanjeff123: I gonna watch the movie ITs 14:41:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !seen Mendes2 14:41:51 CHAT Mendes2: hi. 14:41:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !test 14:41:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and he is broken again 14:41:52 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 14:42:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !test 14:42:14 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 14:42:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 14:42:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:42:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 14:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So 14:49:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry 14:49:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: is 14:49:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOT 14:49:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: here??!?!?!?!?!?!? 14:50:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nope. 14:50:19 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:50:21 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 14:50:50 CHAT Mendes2: not yet 14:56:49 QUIT Stanjeff123 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:03:27 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:03:50 CHAT Stanjeff123: freedom even there isn't freedom in america anymore 15:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ?? 15:04:10 CHAT Stanjeff123: oh never mind 15:04:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ok 15:08:22 CHAT Stanjeff123: did anyone play the new Uncharted? 15:13:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: can someone link the weapons page 15:14:19 CHAT Stanjeff123: weapons page?!?!?! 15:14:27 CHAT Stanjeff123: there a weapons page?!?! 15:14:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :/ 15:14:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Weapons I think. 15:14:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dude, calm down. @Stan 15:15:24 CHAT Stanjeff123: for some reason when i hear weapon i act like a killer clown 15:15:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 15:16:36 CHAT Stanjeff123: discord just crashed 15:16:44 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:16:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: dude 15:16:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm going to be nice 15:16:55 CHAT Stanjeff123: ok? 15:16:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but honestly get mental help 15:17:05 CHAT Stanjeff123: i never did i don't want to 15:17:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I think its best not to say random stuff without context 15:17:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YOU THINK LIKE A KILLER CLOWN 15:17:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: get mental help 15:17:40 CHAT Stanjeff123: NOT MY FAULT!! 15:17:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: fast 15:17:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ik 15:17:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that's why i said get help 15:18:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is it bad I'm laughing? 15:18:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: befroe you end up killing someone 15:18:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no Korra 15:18:15 QUIT Stanjeff123 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:18:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: omg he left 15:18:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Rip he left 15:18:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 15:19:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 15:19:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: was i to harsh? 15:19:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 15:20:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Welp, i'mma go and write a fanfiction. 15:20:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it needed to be said 15:21:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Exactly. 15:21:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye MCR 15:22:14 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:22:33 CHAT Stanjeff123: ... 15:22:49 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:23:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: dude i mean it get help fast 15:23:36 CHAT Stanjeff123: people just think mental people are werid stupid and helpless 15:23:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 15:23:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not true 15:24:01 CHAT Stanjeff123: God made us like this 15:24:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but honestly get help 15:24:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no he didn't 15:24:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: something happens that changes people and they need help fixng what happened 15:24:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Stan PM 15:24:54 CHAT Stanjeff123: i don't change people just think what i am is what i am always 15:25:05 CHAT Stanjeff123: and that can't change 15:25:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: All this because someone said "Weapons page". Lol. 15:25:51 CHAT Stanjeff123: ... 15:25:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: do you want to end up hurting someone Stan? 15:26:17 CHAT Stanjeff123: i hurted my older brother and it was too late 15:26:19 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:26:31 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 15:26:37 CHAT Stanjeff123: i hurt my best friend bez of my anger 15:26:51 CHAT Stanjeff123: i have no life and i wish i would die 15:26:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then get help before you kill someone 15:27:07 CHAT Stanjeff123: ... 15:27:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: get help before you harm yoursef as well 15:27:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: people can change you can change if you want to 15:27:38 CHAT Stanjeff123: u think someone who doesn't know me internally can help me?!?!?! 15:27:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they will get to know you 15:28:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: geezs i want to help you 15:28:29 CHAT Stanjeff123: people tried to help me but it doesn't work 15:28:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: let me help ok? 15:29:16 CHAT Stanjeff123: fine try then 15:29:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: can you DM me on discord? 15:30:48 CHAT Stanjeff123: yes 15:30:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 15:31:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess 15:31:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: will 15:31:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HELP 15:31:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gary?!!?!? 15:31:21 CHAT Stanjeff123: ... 15:34:44 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 15:34:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 15:35:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ 15:36:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ge2mx0 Sad. 15:37:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: "The screenshot was removed" 15:38:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh damn. 15:40:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao so apparently lightshot removes images with laguage like that? Also rip 15:40:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 15:41:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah, just checked again to see it wasnt removed, maybe it was only for a second 15:42:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no? 15:42:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it worked for me 15:44:05 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:44:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: This is exactly why i need my computer fixed, nothing ever works on my tablet 15:44:51 QUIT Stanjeff123 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:45:10 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 15:45:44 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:49:36 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:49:40 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 15:51:16 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:51:28 JOIN GTAFan86 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:51:52 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 15:51:53 CHAT GTAFan86: Yo 15:52:11 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey Mess 15:52:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 15:52:24 CHAT GTAFan86: So you're finally now Heaven. 15:53:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yup 15:53:20 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 15:54:00 CHAT GTAFan86: cool 15:54:01 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 15:55:46 CHAT GTAFan86: wb MCR 15:57:37 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 15:57:46 JOIN KingsleyShacklebolt666 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:57:48 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: hi 15:57:48 CHAT Stanjeff123: ... 15:57:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello. o/ 15:58:05 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: (wave) 15:58:05 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Kingsley. 15:58:30 CHAT GTAFan86: Hello Kingsley and South 16:00:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, look at Extra Creepypasta wiki. 16:00:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 16:00:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 4 joins, 1 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 16:02:44 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: like my new avatar? 16:03:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's cool. 16:03:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yeah 16:04:05 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: thx 16:04:51 QUIT KingsleyShacklebolt666 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:05:04 JOIN GhastHunter26 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:05:09 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi 16:05:18 CHAT GTAFan86: hi 16:05:31 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:05:49 CHAT GhastHunter26: wait, mess u changed your name? 16:06:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: changed accounts 16:06:12 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 16:06:19 CHAT South Ferry: You did it Korra. 16:06:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 16:06:57 CHAT GhastHunter26: oh 16:07:01 CHAT GhastHunter26: ok :p 16:07:51 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:07:53 CHAT GhastHunter26: brb 16:08:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:09:29 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:09:52 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:10:11 CHAT GhastHunter26: hoi 16:11:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:11:24 JOIN KingsleyShacklebolt666 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:11:30 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi 16:11:33 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:11:40 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: hi 16:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. o. 16:11:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 16:11:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:12:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 16:12:12 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:12:35 JOIN MarionAndAnti0126 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:12:42 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: hey guys.... 16:12:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Marion. o. 16:12:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 16:12:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: UGH! Why do I keep making that typo. 16:13:29 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:13:29 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ha.. 16:13:39 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: can I talk to you kora? 16:14:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 16:14:22 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:15:41 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:16:26 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 16:16:58 CHAT GhastHunter26: hi meadow 16:17:05 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:17:07 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hey o/ 16:17:24 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 16:17:27 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: hello 16:17:59 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:19:44 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:19:54 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ? 16:20:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now, 16:20:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry 16:20:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have completed my task and will demote from admin on EC. 16:21:31 CHAT South Ferry: Good good. 16:21:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Will you do the Wiki navigation? 16:23:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I demoted. 16:23:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is b done. 16:23:51 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:23:51 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 16:24:16 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 16:24:19 CHAT Meadowleaf: This place has gotten so boring 16:24:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not really. 16:24:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Was Q here? 16:24:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not today. 16:24:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Rip 16:24:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was here yesterday afternoon though. 16:25:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 16:25:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 16:25:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 16:25:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:25:40 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:26:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah okay 16:26:56 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:27:23 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me sits in corner and waits for something not boring 16:27:52 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me *hands u a ball* 16:28:01 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:28:16 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me eats cake instead 16:29:29 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me .... 16:29:42 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me throws cake at everybody 16:29:52 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:29:53 CHAT Stanjeff123: cakes? 16:30:08 CHAT Meadowleaf: :) 16:30:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 16:30:23 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:31:08 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me *wipes cake off my face* thanks... 16:31:12 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:31:39 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me throws chair at the wall 16:31:59 CHAT Meadowleaf: poor wall 16:32:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 16:32:26 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:32:38 CHAT GTAFan86: /me goes to meet with Vito Scaletta. 16:32:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me i was just bored sorry 16:32:55 CHAT GhastHunter26: back 16:33:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me kicks the wall. 16:33:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me blows up the wall. 16:33:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me builds a new one foot tall brick wall. 16:33:28 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:33:40 CHAT GTAFan86: Lol 16:33:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me Brick! 16:33:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me drinks cake 16:33:53 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me grabs some nukes and gives them to Korra 16:34:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, 16:34:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me nukes the wall. 16:34:19 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me *stares at everyone in pure confusion* 16:34:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me Why are we nuking Brick? 16:34:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me nukes Marion. 16:35:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me Oh! Are we playing Nuke The CC Mod? 16:35:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Perhaps. 16:35:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me nukes SPEEDIT. 16:35:33 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me *dies* 16:36:12 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:36:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce CHAT DEAD. 16:36:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me grabs machine gun 16:36:39 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me *ascends into air* 16:36:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce I am your god. Bow to me. 16:37:04 CHAT Meadowleaf: /me grabs a gun and shoots Korra 16:37:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /announce My name is MCR, you have killed my senpai, prepare to die. 16:37:30 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: god I'm trying not ot laugh too loud at this 16:37:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /announce Senpai deaded. 16:37:40 CHAT GTAFan86: How does wc link works? 16:37:45 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: *KingsleyShacklebolt666 eats 16:37:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wc link? 16:37:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kingsley, use /me 16:38:01 CHAT GTAFan86: Like 16:38:03 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: ok thx 16:38:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me like this. 16:38:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Np. 16:38:08 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: /me eats 16:38:13 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: YAY! 16:38:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 16:38:18 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: :) 16:38:20 CHAT GTAFan86: Redirect link from wiki to wiki 16:38:24 CHAT GTAFan86: Korra 16:38:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like, uh, 16:38:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No one got the movie reference i just sorta made? XD 16:38:46 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: no 16:38:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: on the pages or something? 16:38:52 CHAT GTAFan86: Yep 16:38:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't, MCR> 16:38:57 CHAT GTAFan86: Pages 16:39:06 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:39:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: w:c:jane-t[[he-killer]] 16:39:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's how. 16:39:45 CHAT GTAFan86: i see 16:40:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." 16:40:11 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ? 16:40:22 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:40:37 CHAT Meadowleaf: Inconceivable 16:40:54 CHAT GTAFan86: Vito Scaletta 16:40:59 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: My name is jedd 16:41:02 CHAT GTAFan86: that works 16:41:05 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: EPIC FAIL 16:41:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dun link Mafia. O_O 16:41:45 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 16:41:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Chase. 16:42:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:42:06 CHAT GTAFan86: Hey chase o/ 16:42:13 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hi Chase o/ 16:42:14 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: i am de best 16:42:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh god... o_0 if you link Mafia, West will come..West is the one who likes Mafia right? 16:42:30 CHAT GhastHunter26: (wave) chase 16:42:34 CHAT GTAFan86: Are u serious? 16:42:37 CHAT GTAFan86: Damn west 16:42:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, MCR. O_O 16:43:00 CHAT GTAFan86: I do like Mafia games but i hate him 16:43:04 CHAT GTAFan86: Damn him 16:43:12 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: "Just when I think you couldn't possibly be any dumber, you go and do somethin' like this -- and totally redeem yourself! Ha Ha!" Dumb and Dumber 16:43:20 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: I love this quote 16:43:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q likes Mafia too. 16:43:36 CHAT GTAFan86: yea 16:43:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He is bureaucrat on Mafia wiki. 16:43:45 CHAT GTAFan86: Q's playing the game like me 16:44:20 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:44:46 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 16:45:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I wanna play Mafia one day. 16:45:08 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: what is gold star 16:45:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gold star means admin. 16:45:20 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: oh 16:45:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: And a grey speech bubble means mod 16:45:49 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: ok 16:45:55 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: can i be one? 16:46:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 16:46:04 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: what does it do? 16:46:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 16:46:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This will help explain. 16:47:00 CHAT KingsleyShacklebolt666: ok 16:47:55 CHAT Meadowleaf: bye people o/ 16:48:01 CHAT GhastHunter26: can i be content moderator 16:48:08 CHAT GhastHunter26: plz 16:48:20 QUIT Meadowleaf has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:48:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Meadow. 16:48:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And no. Content moderator is more than just a role. 16:48:41 CHAT GhastHunter26: oh 16:48:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: We cant have everyone having a role, i think the amount of mods/admins we have now is perfect 16:48:51 CHAT GhastHunter26: cool ok 16:49:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same, MCR. 16:49:11 CHAT Mendes2: can i be fandom staff kthnx 16:49:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yeah 16:49:28 CHAT GhastHunter26: bye gtg (wave) see you l8ter 16:49:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 16:49:51 QUIT GhastHunter26 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:50:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Mendes No xD 16:50:50 CHAT Mendes2: :( 16:50:50 QUIT KingsleyShacklebolt666 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:51:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 16:51:32 CHAT South Ferry: First, we will ban 24/7ing. 16:51:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What?? 16:51:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You can apply for staff like i'm doing when i get older. But you have to prove to Wiki your worthy of being a staff 16:51:59 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed we will. 16:52:05 CHAT South Ferry: Then, 16:52:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: /me gives Mendes a cookie 16:52:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What do you mean, South? 16:52:11 CHAT South Ferry: Kicks for no reason are outlawed. 16:52:28 CHAT South Ferry: 24/7ing -- Meaning constant roleplaying. 16:52:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: https://www.quotev.com/WovenWitchcraft/activity/440615128 like and say i sent you 16:52:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 16:53:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am adding to my global JS. South will be jealous. 16:53:28 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 16:55:18 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 16:55:25 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 16:55:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: https://www.quotev.com/WovenWitchcraft/activity/440615128 like and say i sent you 16:56:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: pleaseeeeeeeeeee 16:56:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohhhhhhhh, South Ferry will be so very jealous. 16:57:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b big INDEED. 16:57:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What even is your Quotev name now? 16:57:27 CHAT GTAFan86: How did you do that Korra? 16:57:32 CHAT GTAFan86: That kinda large 16:57:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You change it daily, Mes.s 16:57:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Mess* 16:57:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b you do it like this 16:57:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Messenger of Heaven 16:57:49 CHAT GTAFan86: How MCR 16:57:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: [b] [big] INDEED. 16:57:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like that. 16:58:04 CHAT Stanjeff123: Hi 16:58:04 CHAT GTAFan86: b BIGG 16:58:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b big I N D E E D 16:58:23 CHAT GTAFan86: Yeah how to do that MCR 16:58:43 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: b big really? 16:58:47 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: cool it worked 16:58:57 CHAT GTAFan86: What di you typed Marion? 16:59:01 CHAT GTAFan86: did* 16:59:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: [ b ] [ big ] without spaces 16:59:21 CHAT GTAFan86: ok 16:59:30 CHAT GTAFan86: b big YEAAAA 16:59:34 CHAT GTAFan86: Cool 16:59:42 CHAT South Ferry: If f(x) - CHAT x2 CHAT and g(x) - CHAT x, determine the value(s) of x that satisfy the equation f(x) - CHAT g(x). 16:59:55 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious puzzle. Can you find the solution? 17:00:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: https://www.quotev.com/WovenWitchcraft/activity/440615128 17:00:43 CHAT South Ferry: This was a question I had back in June. 17:01:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: g (x) ? 17:01:20 QUIT GTAFan86 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 17:01:32 CHAT South Ferry: F(x) = x^2, g(x) = x. 2016 04 23